The Club
by Rukiabi
Summary: Tyson joins a Gay Straight Alliance club and Kai is NOT happy. TyKa


The Club  
summary: Tyson joins a Gay-Straight Alliance club and Kai is NOT happy. TyKa

genres: Romance, shounen-ai, a little humor

One-shot Summary: Kai- "This is why I hate clubs…"

Disclaimer: All characters of Beyblade are © of Aoki Takao. Mr. Matear, however, is of my own employment.

Notes: Tyson 1st person POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

It was a lovely day just a couple of weeks back into school from summer vacation and tons of new clubs were being formed. I was so excited and I couldn't wait to join a club. There were so many clubs that I was interested in. Most were physical and required a lot of movement and sweat, like basketball and soccer for example. There was even this one club that had me really interested called the BeyBattle Club. But this year, I wanted something completely different. I wanted something that I had never done before, but at the same time, something that would be fun and interesting and may even help other people around me; basically a community involved club.

And then I saw it. It happened when I was walking through the first floor hallway in building A of my school, heading towards my English class with Ms. Kincaide, that I noticed a new poster up on one of the bulletin billboards beside the boys' washroom. It had a clip art of a male sign and a female sign forming a cross together and there were other small clip arts of two male signs or two female signs side-by-side along the border of the poster. There were even some, what looked like, drawn on sparkly pink gel pen hearts around some of the identical paired signs.

"That's so AWESOME! A Gay-Straight Alliance club!" Now I could further help my community by showing my support for the homosexuals in and outside of my school. This was definitely something totally different from what I would usually do, but I was totally hyped to do it. I had made up my mind and nothing could change it. I was going to join the Gay-Straight Alliance Club!

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So, you're joining our Gay-Straight Alliance club?" Mr. Matear, the club sponsor and supervising teacher had asked me.

"Yup!" I couldn't help but shout back with a smile. This was really fun. There were a lot of people signing up to be members as well and I couldn't wait to talk to some of them. For some reason though, there seemed to be a lot more girls signing up rather then guys, and all of the guys who were signing up were all… they looked funny to me, like as if they were.. really pretty or something. But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I got really stoked with my newest achievement.

Mr. Matear handed me a clip board holding a piece of paper with the names of several people on it. Tied to the metal clip was a pencil hanging from a white piece of string. "Just sign your full name here and you'll become an official member."

"Thanks!" I smiled back and printed my name in an empty row of the lined paper.

And then I heard a voice behind me.

"I looked all over the school for you. I even asked around. And then I heard from Max that you had decided to join a pro-homosexual after school club."

I turned around. "Kai!"

He narrowed his eyes and then said, "Why wasn't I informed of this new change?" He looked really pissed off.

"I just found out today about the new club and since I didn't have any classes with you today, and was busy with clean-up duty at lunch, I couldn't tell you."

"Then you should have come to me right after school and told me about it. I was waiting outside by the gate so we could walk home together and you never showed up."

"Okay," I raised my hands in front of me in defense, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you," and then dropped them to my sides. But apparently, an apology wasn't good enough.

"Then in repent, you're going to leave this club right now." Kai crossed his arms.

"W-wHAT? Why would I ditch this club when I just finished joining it?"

And then he had the nerve to say, "Because it's stupid and I can't have someone I know associate with it. Now let's go."

I clenched my fists. "Oh, I'm SORRY then that I'm degrading you so, but I'm not leaving this club man." I pointed out my right index finger out at him. "So, dude, you might as well just leave right now before someone finds out that you're hanging out with a pro-homo supporter!"

Mr. Matear attempted to cut in, "Now, now boys. Let's not fight in here, or rather, let's not fight at all."

But I don't think either one of us was really listening to the GSA supervisor as we were too engrossed in our electrifying staring contest. I swear I saw his left eye twitch a few times as he just stood there repelling my glare with his glare. He knew that I was determined to stay and no amount of words from him could persuade me out of leaving. Then, after some seconds, he "hmfed", did a 180 degree pivot in place, and stomped right out of the club room.

I pulled out a plastic blue chair from the rectangular shaped grouped up tables that would serve as our conference table during our club days and sighed. Kai was going to stay pissed for a while.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It had been several weeks now since I first joined and I was starting to feel bad. Even though Kai had said all those things, he still continued to wait after school for me. Even during my club days. Sometimes, my after school club would take up two hours before we leave. But even after two hours, he would still be there; the sunset framing his face and toning his skin from pale pearl to orange gold as he stood by the black metal gate of our school. But even feeling that guilt couldn't move me to leave the club. I was determined to be determined to stay in that club till the end and, and... well, I was determined!

So for Kai, I thought it was finally time that we talked a bit. He hadn't said a word to me since our last little strife in the club room. That proved just how pissed he was with my decision. But it wasn't fair! I was going to get him to see that there was no reason to be mad about what clubs I decide to join in. It was my decision and he should be supporting my decisions instead of going into a pissy fit!

During our lunch breaks, on days when I don't mess up in class and have to use up my time cleaning up the class rooms, I would usually find Kai lying on the grassy hill underneath the shade of a big tree on the edge of the school boundaries. Actually, it was where Kai and I would go to, to just relax and watch the clouds. It was good on rainy days too because the tree would serve as an umbrella and we could just be by ourselves. I knew he would be there and there, I would finally confront him about the club.

He was lying on the grass with his legs straight out and his arms under his head, chewing on a piece of grass. Just thinking about it made me laugh as it was sort of Kai's habit to chew on a piece of grass every time he relaxed. I wondered if he ever accidentally ate some before and how exactly it tasted to him. I plopped down onto the spot of grass beside him with all of my limbs fanning out, making me look sort of like a star from a bird's point of view I was sure.

"So….," I began with the most ingenious conversational starter word, "… you really should stop acting so mad about that club…" Nothing. Not a single word or reaction. So I thought, I had to start up the convo from a different point of view.

I looked up to the clouds and just stared for a while. "Man… clouds are really freaky sometimes, you know? I swear that one looks like a skull with crossbones, like one of those poison signs on cleaning products. And OH! That one reminds me of a- of a… bowl of vegetables, with Caesar dressing and-"

I felt Kai shift beside me and before I knew it, he had flipped himself onto me so he was straddling over my body. He leaned his head down and I felt his lips play against my right ear, "You talk too much, you know that?" Then he began a trail of kisses from my ear, down my neck, then up to my chin. I moved my head so he could gain better access. "You always-" Kiss. "-talk-" Another kiss. "-so much-" And another kiss. "Always-" And another. "-laughing." When his lips finally reached mine, they hovered over my lips and he stared into my eyes. I stared back into those deep fiery pools of his, entrancing me to yearn for more. More of Kai. Then his lips came down upon mine and we kissed.

"Mmmm…" I brought my arms around to hug Kai's body, my left hand sliding up Kai's right arm to come up to his shoulders and then around his neck, just as he slid his left hand underneath my shirt. It felt so good to touch him again like this. Slow and soft touches and nips. We rolled as we continued to kiss until I was the one straddling Kai now and his body underneath me. He pulled me closer with a hand behind my neck, deepening our kiss with tongue.

My plans in getting Kai to understand the goodness of the club went straight out the window as we made out under the shade of a giant tree on the hill.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I had my Gay-Straight Alliance club twice a week, once on Tuesday and once on Thursday. Kai had started to wait directly outside of the clubroom now instead of waiting by the gate. I guess he couldn't wait to walk me out of there. But on a Thursday one day, while our groups were discussing on how we could better promote an acceptance between heterosexuals and homosexuals, I failed to notice that Mr. Matear had left the discussion and began standing by the doorway. He couldn't have been waiting for Kai, now could he? Hahaha, no way.

Kai had arrived five minutes before the discussion had ended and took to leaning against the wall beside the club room door with his arms crossed and one of his knees bent with a foot pointed down on the ground. I bet he probably had on his serious yet seriously annoyed expression on. I mean, that was so Kai.

"You're a very loyal friend. Are you sure you don't want to join?" Mr. Matear leaned against the side of the door fixing Kai with an amused smile.

Oh man, and now, I bet his expression probably turned doubly annoyed as he said, "I'm not joining."

Mr. Matear's smile softened as he pointed out, "It's not as bad as you may think it is, Kai. You may even find it fun if you join. Sometimes we even have pizza."

Kai said nothing. And then our discussion ended, signaling the end of our club meeting. I pulled my backpack over one shoulder and ran to the door where I knew Kai would be giving off his usual evil aura. "Hey, Kai…" I began but sort of trailed off as I noticed Mr. Matear still smiling at Kai as if he knew some sort of deep secret hidden in him.

Then he turned to me and nodded, "See you next Tuesday Tyson. Good job today." I nodded back before I heard Kai swivel in his place and begin walking down the hall towards the exit doors from the building. "Let's go."

"Hey Kai! Wait up man!" I ran after him and couldn't help puffing, "Geez…always in a hurry."

Most days after school, when we walked home together, we would sometimes cut through the busy streets of Bay City and window shop a bit. Along those streets, there would also be vendors trying to sell their goods to the passing crowds on the sidewalk. But it was the food vendors that always had my attention. I'm pretty sure that every time that we did cross through the streets, we always, ALWAYS, got some sort of snack to chew on along the way. This time, it was ice cream.

"One vanilla and one strawberry ice cream please! OH! And with sugar cones!" The ice cream vendor handed me two cones after I paid him with the correct amount of change and then I skipped back to where Kai was waiting by a metal bench beside a bus stop sign. After handing him his pink coloured dessert, he got up from the bench and began walking down the street without even a glance back at me. I really wish he'd stop doing that. But I couldn't exactly tell him to stop and wait for me, because I knew… I knew that he knew I would always follow him; that he wasn't alone.

When I finally caught up to him, I had decided that now was the time to confront him about the GSA club I had joined and his not so happy behaviors. Last time… I got a little distracted. But this time, it was going to work out! "Hey Kai-" I swear he quickened his paced by three steps. Could he have sensed what I was about to say to him? I had to fast walk to catch up to him and to walk, err, run beside him.

"Hey, wait up dude-" But the crowds were becoming thicker so I was forced to jog behind him now. I swear, he had intentionally planned out the route so that we would have trouble walking side-by-side. And now my ice cream was melting onto my fingers so I had to work on finishing my cold, dripping snack instead of attempting to straighten out Kai's dark and wrathful moods. Man, this was so uncool.

"Kai, are you doing this on pur-" Kai had all of a sudden stopped and turned around so fast that I didn't register his lips pressed against mine until I felt the creamy taste of strawberry in my mouth. "Mmmrr--!" And I couldn't exactly say anything as he pushed ice cream into my mouth, forcing me to move my tongue against his. I was pulled into his movements and had completely forgotten where we were until after he pulled out of the kiss, licking the outside of my lips that had strawberry cream residue around them, then swiftly did an about face and fast-walked off again. Some pedestrians had stopped in their place and got entranced with our ice cream moment, particularly a large group of teenage girls in a clothes boutique pressing their faces into the glass window of the shop. And I was just standing there.

"Damnit, Kai!" He got me again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It was another Tuesday after school in the GSA club and we were going to decide on a movie to watch that day. Everybody was gathered around the big table formed from four smaller tables chatting away about what they had done that day. Some people had gotten up to check out the pile of movies on a separate desk beside the used TV, choices probably already being made in their minds on what movies they wanted to see. And of course there was going to be pizza, popcorn, and fizzy drinks available for everybody during the screening of the movie. I just loved free food.

Mr. Matear was fumbling with the DVD player and unfortunately, "It seems that this DVD player isn't working, so I'm going to go find us another one, alright?" He rolled the DVD player, along with the whole TV because they were connected, out of the room on a metal trolley. I think I saw him smile just outside of the door. Smiling at Kai?

I turned back to stare up at the ceiling of the room, when the long aqua-marine haired boy sitting beside me shifted and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Tyson, what movie are you interested in watching?" and I answered in more of a statement rather than a question, "I don't know. We're probably not allowed to see 'Mambo Italiano' are we?"

And then all of a sudden and out of the blue, Kai came stomping into the room, pried Zeo's hand off my shoulder and threw it back to him, then grabbed my wrist and attempted to pull me out of my seat. "We are leaving right now. Let's go."

My blood was completely passed boiling temperatures and my veins felt like they were going to explode any minute. First he had been unreasonably annoyed the whole time just because I had joined a homosexual related club, then he wouldn't give me the chance to even ask what the hell was wrong, and now, he had the nerve to treat a close friend of mine in that way? I just had to shout-

"What is your PROBLEM?" I knocked the chair back as I stood out from my seat.

"This! This is my problem!" He emphasized his 'THIS' with a pointed finger at Zeo.

"He has a name Kai!"

"He obviously has more than a friendly interest in you, Tyson!"

"Whu-What?" I looked back at Kai with the most incredulous expression I could muster. He was insane.

"Have you seen the way that he looks at you?"

"So? He's still a friend and he can look happy to be around me if he wants!"

"No, No he can't." And now he was being immature.

"Oh and whyyy not?"

"Because you're MINE!"

I clenched a shaking fist as I felt some box shaped veins throb on the side of my forehead, "Yeah, yeah I'm yours, but that still doesn't explain how you can treat other people I like like crap!"

His face was shadowed by some of his pale blue stands of hair, "You don't know what it feels like to be here while you happily hang out with other people, unaware of what they're intentions are and if you're ever going to stay interested in just one person in your life."

And then it was like a train track had just been clicked into place. "So... you're jealous? No, worried?"

He looked up at me with what I thought was the most cutest, evil glare he had ever made and I laughed. "Hahaha," I reached out a hand to cup the side of his cheek, "Dude, you're the only one I could ever love."

And its funny how when you get into those moments, it's like, everybody else in the background disappear and it's just you and that other person. Well, in reality, those background people had never vanished at all, rather, they were there the whole time watching you guys in astonishment and burning your newly made memories into their minds. Our audience was currently speechless, in the case that most of the girls were pooling a puddle of drool at their feet or on the tables, while the guys were just flabbergasted.

I felt Kai tugging me by the wrist again and this time successfully dragging me from my spot and towards the door. "You- and I," he said looking back at me with shining eyes, those eyes that reflected both his and mine's desire, "alone- NOW."

Just as he pulled me towards the door, Mr. Matear reappeared pushing a different TV on another trolley. "Oh, where are you going Tyson?" he inquired with raised eyebrows as Kai dragged me past him and down the hall.

"Ah—Sorry Mr. Matear, I don't think I'll be able to watch the movie today!" I shouted back as Kai hurriedly continued to drag me by my wrist down the hallway and out the exit doors.

Man, I had really wanted to eat some free pizza… but Kai for dinner wasn't bad either.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I was pressed against the wall. Kai's right hand held my left wrist against the wall as his left hand went wandering underneath my shirt. His right leg cut in-between both of mine, as his tongue danced a tango with mine. "K-kai…" I looped both my arms around his neck and kissed back fiercely.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm?" Mr. Matear attempted to turn the doorknob of the GSA club room but strangely, "I don't remember locking the room…" He pulled out a keychain full of keys and stuck a brass coloured key into the lock of the door and turned…

- - - - - - - - - - -

The club room door that Kai had locked behind him just before he had advanced upon me had unlocked itself somehow and there at the doorway stood Mr. Matear, as well as the rest of the Gay-Straight Alliance members, staring at us. Kai nipped my lips once more with his teeth before pulling his lips away from mine, leaving a trail of saliva between us. Then he released my wrist and body from the wall, wiped his mouth of the clear liquid with his arm, and then ran a hand through his hair. "This is why I hate clubs..."

I cursed my luck. Why did I have to be the first one to arrive in that room that day? No, why did I have to meet up with Kai in the hallway just before going to the club room? Embarrassment was building up within me as Kai just calmly strode past Mr. Matear and the whole GSA student body like nothing happened. Damn Kai! He just left me to explain everything by myself!

When Mr. Matear came back to his senses again, he raised out his arm and said, "Come here Tyson." As soon as he had said that, I knew exactly what was coming and I sighed.

Another condom lecture.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Rukiabi**: Moshi moshi minna! Wow! My first actual shounen-ai fic! And it's TYKA! Squeeee! fangirl cries hahaha… oh god… I hope it didn't seem like there were any Mr. Matear x Kai hints there. I was actually trying to make it seem like Mr. Matear was catching onto what Kai felt for Tyson. Oh and Mr. Matear is an actual person in real life and I believe he is the supervisor of the GSA club at my school. This is me not only taking a break from Syndicate (which will also be Tyka but not revolving around romance too much) but also practicing my boy x boy scene skills hahaha. (smile smile) I hope they were pretty good and I hope to write way more TyKa scenes in the future!

Bai bai for now peoples!

Post Script: Also Mambo Italiano is an actual movie about a kid who's troubled because of him being gay and his family being disfunctional. Pretty funny movie though rated 18+


End file.
